


Snow

by IWantACupOfTae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantACupOfTae/pseuds/IWantACupOfTae
Summary: Where a vampire meets a human boy.But their story is much more complicated then they thought.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 11





	Snow

× Prologue ×

The sky was a deep crimson color. Perfect black clouds dotted that bloody sky, swirling in the wind like milk mixing into coffee. Longing ocean eyes gazed at this very sky. He was sitting outside his room, on the small balcony that hovered over his family's yard that exceeded the size of a football field. Despite its size, it stayed hidden from the outside world with a little help of an illusion. The white-haired figure with a child-like appearance leaned against the edge of the balcony.

As he stared into the unnatural colors of the sky, his pointed ears twitched. His warm blue gaze left the sky which became bitter at the loss of an admirer. An unruly pair entered through two heavy gates of rock. Just their presence made any ordinary person shutter as if hit by an icy cold breeze. A man walked in first, his elder brother, his black hair hung past his waist and his dead gaze plucked the life out of everything around him. His clothes were a simple green and purple kimono complimented by a pair of sandals. Beside his brother stood another man with unnatural pink hair gelled up and back. He also modeled a kimono, but it was cotton candy pink and blue. 

As the white-haired boy's icy gaze trailed them he came across an unfamiliar luggage over the cotton candy man's shoulder. As the two men stopped, the limp figure came into perfect view. It was a young human boy. If he had an opposite, this boy was the exact replica of that opposing twin. Perfect tan skin, unlike his pale skin. Dark spiky hair complementing his rough appearance beautifully. Unlike the white-haired boys fizzy disaster. He found himself wondering what the boy's eyes looked like compared to the other features on his soft sleeping face. Perhaps, he wasn't human, but like him.

'You don't need friends.'

He shook his head like a dog shaking off fleas.

'They'll betray you when they find out the truth.'

At this, he wanted to strangle his brain like it was a wet rag. He placed both hands on his head, in an attempt to soothe the scared kitten. To keep his mind from thinking he focused back on the happenings below. The two men were chatting there like a couple of monkeys.

"So. We are keeping him~?" He listened in to the exotic man. They seemed to be in disagreement over 'keeping' the young boy.

"No." The pale-skinned boy heard his dark-haired brother calmly stat back.

As they argued a bit in their unique way of arguing he could care less about. He jumped down from his room on the third floor and landed like a cat with two legs. The white-haired boy was hungry and the two quarreling were ticking clocks mocking him. He approached them swiftly and alertly. Noting every little thing around him even though he appeared to just be on a stroll. He could hear the not-so-nearby river that crashed and roared in the distance. The chirping of a bird trying to chase away a hawk from its nest. Crunching of leaves under a does hooves as it crunched on old bark. He even noticed the spiky-haired boys tear stained cheeks. The only blemish that appeared to be on him. Unharmed, untouched, and yet he still suffered.

"Killua~"

The white-haired boy flinched, snapping out of his trance to a grinning clown called Hisoka. His icy gaze turned ablaze. The mere sight of this man rotted his eyes back into his sockets and melted his face.

"What do you want?" He hissed at the clown with pink hair. 

"Would you be a sweet little vampire and bring this little gift to Mito~?"

"He reeks of humans." Killua glanced between the two, "You know, our food. Which you two were supposed to bring back."

"Drop the sarcasm and just do it." His brother demanded striding past the two. His cold gaze catching warm blue before he turned and disappeared into the mansion. As if on cue Hisoka dropped the human kid like a sack of potatoes.

"The human lost her own kid not long ago. She should be willing to take care of it. Hmm~ ♣" Hisoka hummed stepping past Killua in long strides. The entire situation rang with mystery. It was not normal for them to spare a human out of pity. The only reason Mito was alive was due to her work at the mansion. Mito, like every other servant that previously worked at the castle-like place, was kidnapped from their home. Luckily, they were in need of a new servant at the time. She's paid with her life here up until someone decides she looks delicious.

"Mito." Killua called out. The boy bridal style in his arms. He found her picking some roses which were mostly wilted in the early fall weather.

The redhead lifted her head to meet the face of her child-like boss. Her expression seemed to alter at the sight of the child. Mito's eyes seemed to fill with water like a glass just about to overflow. Human emotion was foreign to him.

"A kid?" She gestured to the boy in Killua's arms.

"A human." Killua shrugged while her expression morphed into many things. One thing for sure, a look of confusion crossed the woman's face.

"I was told to give him to you." He expected her to drop the silly dead flowers and take the living, breathing human being. But Mito froze in place and the roses seemed to frost over with her.

"I can't." Mito finally uttered as if her throat was full of nails. Killua paused at this trying to understand the human's reasoning, before he could speak she continued.

"I can't replace her. I can't." Mito hiccuped through tears while Killua stood watch in silence. Wind whistled and leaves danced over the quiet sobbing of the heartbroken mom. The inhuman boy breathed as he prepared a short speech in his head.

"Then don't." The white-haired boy's words were empty, but reached the human heart. "He's not her. How can you replace something irreplaceable?"

Mito whipped her tears and softly nodded. She gently took the kid in her arms. Her warm smile finally peeked out from behind the clouds.

"Do we have to kill her?" Killua's brother, Illumi, asked as the white-haired boy entered the large empty home. He stood in the door frame, unable to go much further as his brother was in the way.

"No." The pale boy noted how unusual his own brother was acting. Without a hint of fear displayed on his posture, he decided to ask. "Illumi, why did you spare that kid?"

Illumi responded with silence. He looked down at his shorter brother with those lifeless eyes. "Stay far away from him. Understood?"

The white-haired boy shivered and nodded as if forced to. Illumi clicked his tongue and disappeared in the direction of the meeting room.

As Killua stood there in the doorway, a cold fall breeze called him. Lifting his nose up he reached to close the door. But something caught his eye. A glimpse, a ghost-like fabrication of Mito and the boy together. The redhead now displayed light wrinkles. While the ravenets features seemed to have become more defined.

The boy was smiling widely up at Mito, as she smiled back down at him. Just as Killua's heart began to melt, the boy's head twisted and revealed black holes that stared into Killua's very soul. Dark holes where there should have been shining eyes. That couldn't possibly belong to such a warm kid. The white-haired boy felt his blood drain as the kid turned back to Mito.  
Killua watched their backs as they faded into the forest. He blinked a few times as if to try erasing the image he was exposed to. Bringing his cold pale hands to rub his sore eyes. That day, doors shut, windows were sealed, and security rose around the mansion.  
Killua was left to the dancing fireflies in his mind.


End file.
